


Waking Up the Crusaders

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The morning after a fun night with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tootie decides to help wake them up.





	Waking Up the Crusaders

It was a lovely morning in Multimedia. The sun had risen into the sky and was now casting its rays everywhere, including through one of the bedroom windows of a certain white house with purple roofing.

Tootie was sleeping on her bed – not underneath her covers, she was laying over them. The rays of sunlight made its way to her face, causing her to open her eyes. She reached up under her glasses, which she had kept on her face when she had fallen asleep, and rubbed her eyes. She then yawned deeply into her hand, and then sighed contentedly. She could already tell that the morning had come.

Just then, she heard some tiny snores coming from a few inches from her. Tootie looked to the side to see her three little pony friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders; all three of them sleeping on the floor and snoring adorably. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were laying on her stomach, their front legs making up their pillows, while Scootaloo was laying on her back, hooves over chest. Tootie smiled and giggled quietly to herself. It was a cute sight.

“You know, Crusaders,” Tootie said to herself, keeping her voice as low as it could be, “this is why we shouldn't stay up past nine. Things get really crazy after nine...”

The Crusaders stayed where they were, still sound asleep. Tootie sat on the edge of her bed, and then stepped off. As slowly as she could, she made her way towards the ponies. She'd gotten a rather amusing idea on how to wake them up.

She started with Apple Bloom, watching in adoration as she breathed in and out with each snore. Tootie then looked down at her back hooves and smirked as she got an idea. She reached down, placed her forefinger right on Apple Bloom’s right hoof, and began to move it around.

Apple Bloom responded with a giggle; first a brief one, then one that lasted about a second. She pulled her hoof away from Tootie’s finger, then went back to sleep.

Tootie couldn’t help but giggle when she heard Apple Bloom’s laugh. She wanted to hear just a bit more, so she reached her hand over to Apple Bloom’s left hoof and began to wiggle her fingers around gently. That was when she heard an adorable fit of laughter.

”Hahahahaha, hahahahahaha!” Apple Bloom squirmed around slightly as she laughed, twitching her hooves as she did so.

”That oughta do it,” Tootie said to herself.

She pulled her hand away from the light yellow filly as she opened her eyes. She sat up on the floor, rubbing one of her eyes with her front hoof. She seemed to have a contented smile on her face.

”Oh, hey, Tootie,” said Apple Bloom.

”Morning, Apple Bloom,” Tootie replied with a smile. “How’d you sleep?”

”Not too bad.” Apple Bloom then stood up on all four of her legs. “‘Cept for that dream I just had where someone was ticklin’ my hooves... It felt so real.”

”Did it?” Tootie stifled a little giggle. Apple Bloom took a moment to think about why she was giggling, too, then chuckled a bit as well.

”Aw, didja have to?” Apple Bloom could tell her assumption had been correct. “Ah, it’s alright. Didn’t feel too bad, anyway.”

She then looked over at Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They were still laying on their backs and stomachs, respectively, and still asleep. She looked back at Tootie.

”Y’know what I’d do if I were you right now, now that you’ve done that?” Apple Bloom said with a smirk.

”I think I do.” Tootie kept her smile.

As Apple Bloom got up and walked away from Tootie, presumably to watch what she would do next, Tootie made her way over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Neither of them were suspecting a thing.

”i wonder...” Tootie thought to herself.

She placed her hand upon Scootaloo’s belly and began to stroke it gently with her fingers. Scootaloo smirked, then began to stifle a few giggles. Tootie smiled as well and moved her hand over to Scootaloo’s side, moving her fingers ever so gently.

”Ahahahahahahaha!!” Scootaloo laughed, twitching her body as well as her wings. Then she awoke and sat up, holding her sides with her hooves as she panted a few times.

Tootie stood where she was, her hand over her mouth as she giggled audibly but not too loudly. Scootaloo looked over at her and smirked, somehow figuring out what she just did. They looked at each other for a moment, but then Scootaloo chuckled and stood up.

”Oh, you’re so going down, Tootie...” Scootaloo joked. Tootie could tell by her tone that she didn’t mean it.

”Come on, I was just having some fun!” Tootie joked in return, giggling a bit.

”I knew that,” replied Scootaloo. She gave another chuckle.

Tootie then looked over at Sweetie Belle, the only filly who was still sleeping. She walked over to her, then knelt down next to her. She placed her hand on Sweetie Belle’s side and gently moved it up and down.

”Hehehe, hehehehehe!” Tootie moved her hand to her other side, tickling her in the same way. “Hahahaha!”

Despite her adorable laughter, however, Sweetie stayed asleep. Tootie removed her hand from the young unicorn’s body and thought to herself. Maybe there was another way to wake her up...

As gently as she could, Tootie poked Sweetie Belle’s nose with her forefinger. It didn’t hurt her, but it did cause Sweetie’s nose to twitch. She must have had a sensitive nose. Tootie smiled playfully and began to wiggle her forefinger underneath Sweetie’s snout, causing her nostrils to flare slightly.

”Aaaah... Haaaaah...” Sweetie Belle inhaled. She was going to sneeze, and as soon as Tootie realized that, she pulled her finger away from her nose. It was only after she did that did Sweetie give a climactic inhale and explode.

”AAAAHHHHH-- CHYEWWWWW!!!”

Sweetie Belle shot her upper body forwards, sitting up in the process, as she released the sneeze. A small amount of spray came misting out of her mouth, but disappeared quickly. Sweetie Belle then opened her eyes halfway as she sniffled, rubbing her nose cutely with her front hoof.

Tootie couldn’t help but giggle, both from the sneeze and the nose-rub. “Bless you, Sweetie!”

”Thank you.” Sweetie was still rubbing her nose. She looked over at the window, seeing how light it was in here. “It’s morning already?”

”Yeah,” Tootie said as she nodded in agreement. “I just wanted to help wake you up.”

Sweetie Belle giggled and pulled her hoof away from her nose. “Gee, thanks, Tootie. I guess I thought I was gonna sleep forever, anyway...”

Tootie then stood up, looking at all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders now that they were awake.

”Alright, now that you’re all up,” said Tootie, “who wants some marshmallow cereal?”

”Me!” The Crusaders replied, individually. Apple Bloom said it first, then Scootaloo, and finally Sweetie Belle.

Tootie smiled as she opened the door to her bedroom and headed out, each of her filly friends happily following her from behind. They could all tell they were in for a fun day together.


End file.
